Elevator
by Cowboy Superhero
Summary: Two newsies in an elevator. Series of oneshots, various pairings, slash, modern AU.
1. Javid

_A/N: As with most of my things, this was conceived a while ago, started a while ago, and finished recently (in this case, just now). Got the idea from watching two of my male classmates dash into the elevator at my school's new science building. Making out in the elevator? So Javid. This story is also a lot of firsts -- first modern, first Javid, first not-in-first-person-POV. That's not to say that this is my first time writing any of that, just first time posting it. It's also my first real attempt at a kiss scene, so feedback would be great. I'd make it longer, but elevator rides only last so long, and I decided just to keep it simple, seeing as I've never really written a kiss scene before anyway. That other fluff I've been talking about? Coming soon, promise. Enjoy!_

The bell rang and teenagers flooded out the door. David lingered behind, taking time to gather his things, waiting for the noise to disappear from the hallway. The school had just built a new science building: two stories tall, with lockers only on the bottom floor, so there wasn't much traffic after class up top.

When noise disappeared from the hall, he said goodbye to his teacher and walked out. Around the corner Jack was waiting, leaning against the wall. He fell into step beside David, walking in silence. The pair stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button. The doors slid open and they got on, even though the elevator was off-limits to students.

The doors glided shut and David pressed the button for the first floor, putting his things on the ground next to Jack's. The elevator began its decent, and Jack played absent-mindedly with a strand of David's hair. He kissed him lightly on the temple and then the lips, keeping the kiss light and silently signaling David that he could decide when to intensify it.

It didn't take David long. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Jack put his arms around David and slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth. The kiss took on a violent edge, a clash of teeth and tongues that lasted barely a second before returning to the sweet state it had been in before.

The elevator _dinged _and the boys pulled apart, picking up their things and quickly straightening out their appearances. They stepped off together than exited the building, both with a faint smile playing on their lips, wishing the elevator was just a little slower.


	2. Sprace

_A/N: Hey, look who's back! Feel free to pummel me. I haven't been absent from the fandom, promise, I just haven't been posting or reviewing or... anything, I guess. Whoops. You'll have to bear with me; I have a horrible habit of taking forever to get things out, but they get out eventually. But it's summer now, so we'll see if I can be better about being an active contributor to the fandom. I'm participating in Secret Slash at The Refuge (which you should all join), so that will be up after we are allowed to reveal them. And yes, I know I haven't posted that Javid yet, I'm sorry! I've been lazy and haven't finished typing it up. It's kind of pathetic, really, because I said it'd be up way back in the winter. Heh. Yes, you may slap me. Anyway, **first person to review gets to pick the next pairing,** excluding Matisse because she gets to pick a pairing for free due to the fact that it was her idea to expand this. Yeah, she DOES rock._

Anthony Higgins was a stickler for neatness. A household of eight children would have been more than enough to frazzle any other mother, but not his. His mother had reared them to be impeccably tidy; she would stand for nothing less. Her friends often wondered how she managed it when they themselves couldn't do it with just two kids.

Mrs. Higgins was also very family oriented, and was always visiting her children. This made it impossible for any of them to shake the habits beat into their heads since birth, because no one wanted to hear her rant about how disorganized they were. In fact, Mrs. Higgins was on her way to visit Tony right now, so he was heading out to get some scented candles and flower-shaped soap.

Sean Conlon was Tony Higgins' worst nightmare. He had things in piles all over his apartment, the windows and floors were covered in a layer of dirt. They lived in one of the cheapest sections of the city, but Tony was determined not too look like it. Sean obviously didn't care.

Tony got onto the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. He tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator slid down the shaft. On level three, the elevator came to a shaky stop an the doors opened, reveling none other than Sean Conlon.

Tony scowled as the other man stepped onto the elevator and proceeded to press the "lobby" button, even though they both knew it wasn't necessary.

The doors shut and the elevator began its journey down. After a few painfully slow seconds, the elevator sputtered and stopped, stuck between floors.

Sean jabbed the lobby button forcefully and kicked the wall, hoping to get them moving again, but to no avail. Tony attempted to use the emergency buttons, but they required a key to work - which neither of them had.

"I guess we're stuck," he announced, glaring at the buttons.

Sean plopped down on the floor, not saying a word.

Tony sighed and slid down the wall the rest on the floor. Why did he have to be stuck in an elevator, and with someone he barely knew? He glanced over at the other man, trying to come up with a list of everything he knew about him. He ended up with a total of two: his name, which was Sean Conlon, and that he was a slob. That really wasn't a lot, and since his mother had taught him the value of polite conversation even with complete strangers, he decided to find out more.

"So, um, hey, I'm Tony, and you're Sean, right?"

"Fuck off."

"Well, good evening to you too, Mary Poppins."

So much for polite conversation.

"You don't have to talk to me, you know," Sean said, a little irritated.

"My mother taught me to always be polite," Tony informed him.

"Oh, mama's boy, are ya?"

"Like she'd ever let me not be."

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, both trying to think of something to cut through the awkward quiet that enveloped the elevator. Sean settled on being uncreative and asking the only question he could really think of without exerting too much energy to think of it. "So where were you going?"

Tony shrugged. "Just out to get some stuff. My mom's coming, and she's a bit of a perfectionist. You?"

"Getting Chinese. Not much else to do on a Saturday night."

"Oh, so a charming man like you doesn't have ten dates lined up?" Tony quipped.

Sean snorted and smirked. "They knew they weren't good enough for me, so they didn't bother to try."

"Some lucky lady's gonna be glad the competition's gone."

Sean's eyes flicked away. "Yeah, lucky lady."

Oh, so that was his game. "Hey, no need to be ashamed of it, I'm gay too."

The glare Sean was giving him was deadly. If looks could kill... "What the hell? You can't just go around making assumptions about people's sexuality. What if I'm straight?"

"What if I'm the queen of Persia? My gaydar is top-notch; don't even try to tell me you're into girls."

"I'm into girls."

"Liar."

"Compulsively."

They lapsed back into silence.

After a couple of minutes, Sean struck back up the conversation. "So, your mom's coming to visit?"

Tony nodded. "She comes every couple of months."

"I wish I had a mother like yours."

There was something in the way he said it that made Tony curious. "She doesn't come?"

Sean shook his head. "I wouldn't want her to. She's horrible; I hate her. But if I had a mom like yours, I'd make sure she was over all the time."

"And make sure your apartment was clean?"

"If she was over all the time, she'd probably clean it for me."

"That sounds so much like my mother it's scary. Except you can never find anything once she rearranges it. Maybe that's why I'm so neat; I always worry she's going to come and move everything around and I won't event be able to find the TV because she's chucked it out the window, thinking it was junk."

Sean laughed, shaking his head. "I've got to meet this woman."

"You certainly do. How 'bout tomorrow night at my place?"

Sean raised an eyebrow. "You askin' me on a date there, Tiny Tony?"

"I was, but now that you've insulted my height, you can just forget it."

"Sorry," Sean said, shrugging. "Along with being a compulsive liar, I also insult the guys I like."

Before Tony could respond, Sean whipped a Sharpie out of his coat pocket and proceeded to write his cell number on the other man's arm. "Here," he told Tony, " call me later about tomorrow night. I'll come and meet that wonderful mom of yours, and then you can both cook me a lovely authentic Italian dinner."

Tony made a face, but he didn't mean it. "Ouch, I've been stereotyped," he said, feigning offense.

Sean smirked again. Man, Tony really liked his smirk. It was sexy. "You tellin' me it isn't true?"

"Oh no, it's true, but it's still stereotyping, and I'm still offended."

"And I'm still offended that you assumed I was gay."

They both laughed easily, and then a silence settled on the elevator, but it was a comfortable, friendly one.

Just then, the elevator rumbled to life and began to descend again. It reached the lobby and _pinged_, doors sliding open. Both men got up and walked out the door of the apartment building.

"So," Sean said as they prepared to part ways, he to the right and Tony to the left, "When should I be over tomorrow?"

"Seven o'clock at apartment 12J. And when I say seven, I mean seven. On the dot, no excuses."

"Or what, you won't let me in?"

"No, or my mother won't let you in."

Sean shook his head and laughed, turning and starting to walk down the street. "Later!" he shot over his shoulder, still chuckling a little.

Tony watched him for a bit before taking off in the other direction. There were worse things that could happen in an elevator. He looked down at his arm and smiled. Much worse.


End file.
